


Good morning

by Afoiwan



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Masturbation, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:10:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afoiwan/pseuds/Afoiwan
Summary: « Erm, good morning », the brunettte whispered.« Good morning », Scorpius whispered back, apparentely having a hard time keeping eye contact with Albus.« You seem to have a little … problem, down there. »
Albus didn't thought it was possible for Scorpius to become even redder, but apparentely he was wrong.
« Don't worry though », Albus continued. « I … I have the same problem. »





	

**Author's Note:**

> sup guys  
> Okay so I'm still french, english still isn't my mother tongue and I still make mistakes :/  
> But as always I hope you'll enjoy this.  
> I just ship them so much.  
> (Also I never finnished the book after hearing about that fucking scene. You know the one.)

Albus groaned, the sound coming out of his mouth muffled and sleepy as he buried his face in his pillow, hiding from the light rays of sunshine that pierced between his bed's curtains. Apparentely, night was over, but fortunately so was the week, so he was allowed to oversleep. He slowly readjusted the sheet over his shoulder, having literally no energy in his body. The movement, though, seemed to wake up the boy who was spooning him. Albus shushed him and leaned more against his chest, his eyes closed as he let himself fall asleep again … At least that's what he planned on doing, just before noticing a warm hardness fitting right between his cheeks.

Albus furiously blushed and went completely still, doing his best to ignore the sudden rush of blood leading right into his crotch. Scorpius, however, seemed too sleepy to acknowledge what was going on. Albus shyly looked over his shoulder, the awkward position only allowing him to glimpse at a light blond puff of hair. He felt tenderness, joy and arousal weirdly mixing in his gut at the sight. Him and Scorpius had only started dating a short while ago, and all this was still pretty new to them. It wasn't the first time that the brunette had felt his boyfriend's erection, but there was a big difference between shy grinding through layers of thick robes and pants and _this_. Albus could literally feel everything, the thin material of Scorpius's boxers doing little to hide how hard and warm his crotch was.

Albus swallowed as he felt his own crotch getting harder. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply in order to gain some confidence before oh so slowly rolling his hips, grinding against the blonde's arousal. He silently gasped at the feeling of this warm lump slipping between his cheeks. Behind him, Scorpius twitched a little, but the brunette was way too shy to look. Another inspiration. And he did it again. This time the hand on Albus's hips tightened its grip and the brunette shivered.

“A-Albus ?”, came Scorpius's sleepy voice.  
“H-hey”, answered the brunette, still refusing to look at him.

Scorpius seemed to have a hard time processing the situation. Albus felt him move a little, and he must had come to his senses at some point because he suddenly gasped and muttered “Oh. OH. Oh my god sorry Albus I didn' mean to, erm, well ...”. Albus felt him pulling away and quickly set a hand on the blonde's hip to keep him buried against his cheeks, really not willing to break the contact.

Scorpius had to be furiously red by now. Albus took a quick, shaky breath before shyly turning his head, moving his body a little bit too, which only pressed both their hips even more against each other. The blonde had indeed turned a vivid shade of red, lowering his gaze in order to meet Albus's, who couldn't help but fall in love all over again as he discovered the embarrassed face his boyfriend was making and the dizzyness in his silver eyes.

“Erm, good morning”, the brunettte whispered.  
“Good morning”, Scorpius whispered back, apparentely having a hard time keeping eye contact with Albus.  
“You seem to have a little … problem, down there.”

Albus didn't thought it was possible for Scorpius to become even redder, but apparentely he was wrong.

“Don't worry though”, Albus continued. “I … I have the same problem.”

Scorpius's eyebrows went up, as if he was surprised that his boyfriend could get excited too. He opened his mouth but no sound came out, so he closed it, only to open it soon after and to close it again. At the third time though, he finally managed to actually pronounce words.

“Can I … Can I touch ?”, he asked quietly, looking at everything but Albus.

The brunette swallowed, but before answering, he turned over to the curtains and opened them a little, glancing at the rest of the room. All beds were empty, the other dorm members having already got up. Albus sighed, relieved, and closed the curtains before looking over at Scorpius again.

“Hmm, sure.”, he whispered.

Both of their bodies were trembling out of nervosity. Scorpius nodded while his hand left Albus's hip and slowly lead to his crotch, caressing the other boy's skin on his way. His fingertips soon reached the waistband of Albus's boxers, who shivered. They then went a bit further until they found the curve of Albus's erection, which made Scorpius lose his breath. He was really doing it. He was touching Albus. He wasted no time and curved his hand around his boyfriend's awaiting dick, the tips of his fingers pressing the head between them, which made Albus moan a little. Scorpius nuzzled the side of his neck before slowly pressing his lips there. His hand then slowly rubbed up and down Albus's erection, feeling the soft movement of the foreskin under the boxer's material and how said material started to stick to the watering head. This was too much, and yet not fucking _enough_ at the same time.

“Ah Scorpius ...”, Albus sighed.

The blonde shut his eyes and moaned, slowly grinding against Albus's ass. Albus grinded back.  
Curious, they started to explore this new rythm, Albus leaning his hips forward and grinding against Scorpius's palm and then backwards to meet his hardening lengh. They resumed this rythm for a while, their breath fastening and becoming heavier. But soon Albus started to accelerate, grinding harder and faster, his hand, still on Scorpius's hip, forcing him into a rougher cadence.

“Scorpius, I- please, more, more ...”, moaned Albus, his eyelids clenched shut as to hide his embarrassment of being so greedy and shameless, rutting against him like a dog.

Scorpius seemed to understand the message, though, because his fingers left Albus's arousal to slid under his waistband, pausing here to ask for the brunette's, permission, just in case. Albus answered by frenetic nods, not trusting his ability to form a correct sentence right now. Scorpius smiled and pulled down the dark gray boxers, freeing his boyfriend's dick, who bounced happily out of its textile prison, all humid and full hard.

Scorpius moaned as he carefully wrapped his long fingers around Albus's cock, shivering at the feeling of the burning foreskin, wet head and smooth pubes … He wished with all his will that he were able to see the real thing, but it was pretty hard in this position, so the only thing he could do was feel.

Gently, the blonde boy pulled Albus's foreskin down and pressed his thumb against the very tip of his dick. Albus moaned, encouraging Scorpius to draw little circles on the wet head with his thumb. His movements were slow and careful, driving Albus completely crazy and contrasting to the earlier rough, almost desperate rythm of their hips. Sometimes, Albus would thrust forward, trying to get more from his boyfriend's fingers. His enthusiasm made Scorpius smile, but the blonde never accelerated, toying with the head and giving him a few loose strokes from time to time.

Albus didn't know up till now that his head was _that_ sensitive, he was even starting to wonder if he wouldn't be actually able to come with only it being touched. However, this wasn't what he wanted : he didn't wish for something slow and teasing, not today, he wanted it rough, quick and dirty. He was even like super excited at the thought of turning into such an embarrassing mess in front of Scorpius, but he only half admitted that to himself.

“Scorpius ...”, he whined.  
“Yes, Albus ?”  
“Please ...”  
“Please what ?”

Albus frowned at the teasing tone in his boyfriend's voice. Where had he hidden that ? The fact that Scorpius asked him to say the words out loud was pretty disconcerting, and he felt humiliated when he pronounced them, but in the _best_ way possible.

“Please, Scorpius, I wanna come ...”

Behind him, Scorpius shuddered, eyebrows frown as he kissed and licked Albus's neck until it became wet with saliva. And then, finally, he tightened his grip around the brunette's dick with just the right pressure, and started stroking it more and more firmly. Albus cried at that, melting against Scorpius's chest and reaching behind him to slide his fingers in the blonde's hair before pulling on it. His moans became louder, his body boneless, except for his hips which were rocking into Scorpius's fist. Scorpius started to worry about the fact that Albus was becoming really noisy, so he put his other hand on the boy's mouth, which Albus didn't mind at all.

Albus felt pleasure growing in his guts, and he knew that it was about to explode, that he was right there, on the edge … He started to beg again, his words muffled by Scorpius's hand. Hopefully, his boyfriend seemed to understand and let go of his mouth to wrap both hands around the brunette's lengh : one was stroking it while the other was playing with the head again, and like this it didn't take much time for Albus to come hard and messy all over Scorpius's fingers, who milked him till the very last drop of come left his body.

They stayed still for a while after that, panting heavily. Albus took his sweet time to come down from the high of his orgasm. After a few moment though, he started moving again, opening the curtains and reaching for the nightstand until he found his wand.

“Accio tissues”, he murmured.

He caught the box and picked a few tissues before starting the cleansing of Scorpius's hands. When he was finally done, he rolled on his other side, swang his leg over Scorpius's hips before straddling his lap, sitting on top of him. He took his shirt off, before helping Scorpius removing his own. Then he leaned down and pressed their naked chests against each other, sighing at the warm feeling. Scorpius wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's thin shoulders, holding him tenderly.

“… Wow”, Albus finally said.  
Scorpius chuckled at that and didn't answer right away, humming against his boyfriend's messy hair instead.  
“It felt … so, _so_ good.”, Albus continued, his cheeks a deep shade of red.  
“I'm glad”, Scorpius murmured before pressing his lips on the top of Albus's head.  
“Scorpius ?”  
“Hm ?”  
“… canIblowyou ?”  
“Excuse me ?”  
“Damn you”, Albus sighed, completely red. “I said : Can I, erm, blow you ? Please ?”  
“Oh. I mean, yes, god, please. But, you know you don't _have_ to reciprocate it, right? I'm fine.”

He wasn't. Albus knew that. But he also knew that Scorpius was 100 % percent sincere whith the whole « you don't have to do it » part. The thing was : he really, really wanted to.  
He gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile before burrying his face into the crook of his neck. He started to kiss the soft skin there, his mind going dizzy as he was overwhelmed by the blonde's smell and taste. Damn, he really loved his boy.

His kisses trailed down Scorpius's neck, then over his collarbone and down his chest. Scorpius's body was really thin, yet, unlike Albus, the teenager had managed to grow some muscles thanks to Quidditch practice sessions. And the brunette kinda liked the idea that Scorpius was stronger than him. His hands joined his lips, caressing his boyfriend's chest, arms and shoulders, appreciating how firm and wide they were while his still looked like a little boy's ones. He pushed back the tiny voice at the back of his head who made him feel inferior compared to Scorpius and instead chose to lose himself in the contemplation and the worship of this gorgeous body.

However, as he was laying between the blonde's thin, perfect legs, he could feel his erection pressed against his ribs : he then realized how impatient Scorpius must have been, after all the poor boy's been hard since the beginning. Therefore Albus hurried down, kissing the almost white hairs of Scorpius's happy trail, before removing the other boy's boxers and freeing his agonizing lengh. His breath stopped when he looked down at it : it was his first time seeing it. Scorpius's dick was just like him : long and thin, the head was small too. It stood completely straight – unlike Albus's own which curved downwards and wich was shorter but thicker.

Albus could feel his mouth water as his boyfriend's smell became stronger, muskier too. Slowly, he parted his lips and licked the slit with the tip of his tongue. They both moaned, Albus as he discovered the bitter taste of his boyfriend and Scorpius as the discovered the wonderful feeling of Albus's tongue on his crotch. Albus continued with careful little lappings, his eyes half closed. Soon enough he was licking Scorpius's dick from its base to the tip, even daring to lap at his balls once or twice, which made Scorpius moan louder. He licked his way up Scorpius's dick and then he finally wrapped his lips aroud the head and started sucking on it. The blonde buried his fingers into the brunette's hair as his back arched and his mouth fell open on a silent scream.  
Albus moaned, the vibration caused by it only making his boyfriend whine again. Albus just loved how his mouth became so full of Scorpius's taste, he loved the weight of his dick on his tongue and those sweet reactions his boyfriend had everytime he sucked on the head, or when he twirled his tongue around it, or even when he took him a little bit deeper inside his mouth and hollowed his cheeks.

His fingers then wrapped around what was left of Scorpius's lengh and started stroking it. Between the movements of his fingers (his other hand was caressing the blonde's balls) and the sucking of his lips, Scorpius was soon about to come, so he pulled _hard_ on Albus's hair and the other boy released his cock with a wet 'plop' but didn't stop the stroking of his fingers. His lips settled on Scorpius's pale hip and kissed it wetly for a few seconds ; but suddenly Scorpius gasped and arched his back so much that Albus worried he would actually break it. And then he was coming, hot and wet all over his boyfriend's shoulder, who stroked him through his orgasm, just like Scorpius had done with him a short while ago.

Humming happily, Albus cleaned the both of them with what remained of the tissues while Scorpius tried to catch his breath, his face a pure reflection of happiness and satisfaction. As soon as he finnished cleaning them, Albus threw the tissues on the nightstand, and crawled back into his boyfriend's awaiting arms. Scorpius immediately made them roll over, coming on top of Albus and hugging him tightly.

“Albus, that was amazing.”, Scorpius said, his silver eyes just a few centimeters away from Albus's green ones so that they were the only thing the brunette was able to see.  
“Thanks, I guess ?”, Albus answered with a nervous smile.  
“I'm honestly wondering if that really was your first time sucking cock.”  
“O-OH MY GOD SCORP SHUT UP.”, Albus shouted, flustered, breaking eye contact by furiously turning his head away from the blonde's face.

Scorpius chuckled before taking his boyfriend's chin between his index and thumb, forcing him to look him in the eyes before leaning and tenderly kissing him. He shivered as he discovered a light hint of his own taste lingering on Albus's lips, finding it delightfully erotic.

“Let's cuddle a little and then head towars the library so we can study for this Divination test we have monday, shouldn't we ?”  
“… Okay.”, answered Albus, apparentely giving up on sulking.

The two boys smiled at each other as they buried themselves under the covers, both their naked bodies melting against each other, radiating both warmth and love.


End file.
